Hikari Kazeka
Description Hikari is a young-looking girl with shoulder-length light blonde hair. She is short and thin, with a small bust. Most of the time, Hikari wears light armor under a set of colorful magician's robes. She also is usually seen carrying an exquisitely-crafted and magical bow, as well as a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. The bow may be slung to her or carried in hand, depending on if she needs to carry anything else at the current moment. She only wears one gauntlet, to protect the arm holding the bow, as she needs her other hand free for more dexterity firing arrows. Aside from her weapon, Hikari's most striking feature is the combination sash/bandage over one of her eyes. Typically, the sash is over her right eye, which is colored red. Her left eye is colored green, and is the one usually uncovered. When her green eye is covered, she may cast off her robes, revealing her light armor. Personality Hikari has two personalities, depending on which eye is open, or both. Hikari's normal personality is present when her left eye, naturally colored green, is open, with the red eye closed. When the opposite, the possession of her sister comes into effect, influencing Hikari's personality and actions. When both eyes are open, however, the possession effect becomes unstable, giving Hikari a splitting headache. Hikari isn't quite aware why her personality changes when she sees through her red eye, but inherently feels safer changing to it in times of distress. * Her left (green) eye is her original personality. Hikari is a very kind, friendly person, often helping anyone she can. She slightly clumsy, enough to be noticeable (especially since she's 'blind' in one eye), but not enough to which she's a burden more then a help. Hikari is a little paranoid, and isn't fond of "spooky" places like caves, or the Forest of Magic, or the forest at night. Hikari tries to be alert of her surroundings, but jumps like a rocket when she's surprised. * Her right (red) eye channels the personality of her sister, Shinya. This personality is tough and proud, often very determined to get things done, and a very hard worker. Shinya's personality is full of zeal and she's a bit short tempered, but when she's angry she just gets more determined. Unlike Hikari's personality, Shinya has no problems with dark or creepy places, and is far more alert, but Hikari's jumpiness leaks over a bit, and she'll still be highly surprised and a bit embarrassed if you manage to get a jump on her. Backstory The Kazeka family is traditionally one of magicians, having amassed a fair number of tomes in their years, and writing a couple of their own. Naturally, their children carried the same aptitude for magic that their parents did, ensuring the line would continue smoothly. However, the firstborn daughter, Shinya (真矢), however, grew up to take more interest in the bow and arrow, having seen the powerful Eirin Yagokoro demonstrate her skill. Shinya would take up the bow herself, but trained somewhat in magic to be able to use arrows made from danmaku, as real arrows were hard to make and easily broke. She became fairly skilled at archery, often having the best aim among her peers. Being tough and proud of her skill, she subsequently became interested in using her skills to protect the village and hunt down youkai. The second daughter, Hikari, born three years after her sister, was the lighter and kinder of the two. She took up the more traditional route of the family, and began training as a magician. Hikari always liked the fairies of the forest, and decided to take light and wind magic to emulate them. Hikari wouldn't learn as fast as most magicians, although the capability was certainly there, over her years she had managed to gain at least some skill through her training. Together, both sisters got along well enough, although they would have disagreements as most siblings do, especially when the more assertive Shinya clashed with the more caring Hikari. Shinya would often be out patrolling or skirting the woods for youkai that got too close, while Hikari stayed at home with their parents to continue training, or do work around the house, as they both worked to improve their craft. Hikari looked up to her sister, who had managed to gain some renown as a youkai hunter (of course she was of no compare to Reimu or Marisa), while she was only good at the basics of magic, often learning utility spells. Shinya often wanted to show off to her family, and often pestered her sister to join her on the hunt, but Hikari was too cautious of the woods and thought she would be a burden to her elder sister. One day, however, Shinya finally managed to convince Hikari to join her on a hunt. There was rumors of a youkai newly born stealing livestock from the fields, and the elder sister insisted that it would be no danger to either of them. After some convincing, Hikari finally agreed, as it was easier to search with the aid of Hikari's light magic. The two sisters headed out on their search late at night, creeping to the edge of the forest to stake out the youkai. shinya found another animal victim of the youkai, tracking it into the woods. However, the youkai surprised the pair, attacking. Shinya attempted to fend the youkai off as the young youkai frenzied, assaulting the two sisters. What Shinya hadn't expected, however, was that the newly created youkai was using its full power, not accustomed to the spell card system, or aware of the rule of not attacking the villagers. Shinya fought to protect her sister, who would surely be next if she fell, with all her might. The combat was brutal, and Hikari could only hide and watch as her sister fiercely battled the youkai. Finally, however, the battle ended. Shinya exterminated the youkai, but sustained grievous injury, falling to the ground. Hikari rushed over and tried to help. She knew some healing magic, but was inexperienced. She attempted to heal her dear sister, using all of her energy. Eventually she fainted. Yet still, it had not been enough. With the last of her energy, Shinya dragged her sister back to the edge of the village, but once more collapsed. Her injuries were fatal. Shinya died. Though she was dead, she would not be gone for long. Her heavy regret for leaving her sister alone and her desire to protect Hikari burned in her soul as she found herself looking down at her own corpse. For a time, the ghost thought about what to do, testing her abilities, both old and newfound. She quickly learned she could possess her sister, and control her body. However, she knew that would be no good for anyone. Eventually, however, she got an idea, to possess only a small part of her sister. The most fitting part, the eye she aimed with in her former life, vowing to become active only when the eye was opened and used. Now, she could stay with her sister forever, and she would never be alone or afraid... Eventually, other guards found both the body and Hikari, returning them to the village. When Hikari finally awoke, she found her mind in entropy once more as both personalities clashed, but when she shut her eyes, she seemed to calm down at least a little bit. Eventually, upon seeing Hikari's red eye, the doctor decided to bandage the eye up, fearing it might be injured. Oddly enough, this seemed to make Hikari's mind a lot more calm as well with her one eye open. Of course, the shock of her sister's death caused her immense pain, but as the following weeks passed by, Hikari found a strange sense of peace, as if everything would be okay, and she felt that perhaps she wouldn't really be alone after all. Eventually she returned to her normal, cheery self as well, and life seemed to continue like nothing had ever happened. A few months passed before anything else would come to pass. Her bandage remained over her red eye, but she couldn't help but feel like her sister was still there in the back of her mind, but thinking not much more of it. One day, however, after being teased by the village children, she felt sad. But something caused her to accidentally put the bandage on the wrong eye. Suddenly, her normal thoughts faded, and she began acting exactly like her sister. Hikari had become brave and powerful. She left the house that day and showed those kids a lesson, demonstrating her skill with her sister's old bow, causing the kids to run off in panic. She went around on patrol like her sister would, and wanted to hunt youkai once more. Shinya was finally alive again! Oh how she celebrated her return, if only it was just for the day. But this wouldn't last, and the spirit relented the control once the day was over. When Hikari put on her bandage the next day, she could barely remember what had happened, except that a little voice inside her head was just a little bit more noticeable then before... She hasn't exactly figured it out quite yet, but when the doctor removed the bandage during a checkup, suddenly her thoughts were a mess yet again. When the doctor looked at her still-red eye, she couldn't help but insist she was fine and that she wanted to leave, but when the doctor tested her green eye, she kept thanking the doctor for helping her out. Eventually the confused doctor just gave her a sash for her red eye, hoping perhaps it would return to normal later, as would the girl. She left the clinic wondering exactly why the doctor was so confused, but thinking it might have to do with that voice in the back of her head, like her sister was whispering advice in her ear... The days would continue to pass. Sometimes she left the house looking just like her sister, eager to go on a patrol. When she acted like this, her parents got very sad, wondering what had come over their daughter to want to act just like her sister. Perhaps it was still the trauma of her death, they thought. Other times she just seemed like normal Hikari nice and kind, if not slightly ditzy. Powers Hikari is a novice magician who practices wind and light magic. Her magic is diverse but not very powerful, as Hikari hasn't gotten much training in the art. Her best spells are mostly cantrips and utility spells, such as balls of light, making gusts of wind, bending light, and ventriloquism. Incidentally, she's somewhat decent as making illusions with her magic, both by bending light and mimicking sounds with her wind magic, to make decently convincing illusions. As far as combat, Hikari isn't very strong. She can make danmaku with her light magic and even use wind magic to curve or otherwise move her shots, but her danmaku is weak so she isn't very threatening. Hikari's red eye, the personality of her sister, is a highly skilled archer. Not quite a master of the bow, but she's very skilled, and she can use magic to make danmaku arrows, which are almost as powerful as the real thing. Hikari also keeps a supply of actual arrows on hand, but favors danmaku as she can fire them more rapidly and has a greater "supply" of magic then she does arrows. Hikari can fight very well with the bow, and is quite accurate, able to track ahead of a foe to hit them where they'll move, and as her arrows move very fast, she can be a formidable opponent, albeit just a human one. Danmaku Balls of light, magic arrows (red eye)Category:Characters Category:Females